


Choice

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, … none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-15
Updated: 2006-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram is jealous of his brother, and he wants to know who Yuuri likes more, so he asks him this question in a roundabout way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)**slytherisa**
> 
> AN: Inspired by a Yuuram fic I read (I can’t find it anymore… and I don‘t remember the title or the author either). I found the idea good, but Yuuri’s character OOC: he was telling Wolfram that if there was a fire he would save Conrad because Wolfram was always by his side, and because of that he was safe… this was a good way to make Wolfram happy, okay, but it didn’t answer the question … so here is my take on this subject: who would you save?

  
"So, who’d you save?"  
  
Wolfram was intent; he needed to know that his fiancé loved him more than his brother, and he hoped for an answer that would confirm this.  
  
Yuuri was tired of all this questioning. What did Wolfram want with this strange inquiry? He was the one being saved, always. Conrad had saved him countless times, and Wolfram at least once, when he caught him falling from a cliff after a box had been opened with the wrong key…  
  
"Do I really have to choose?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Yuuri sighed. Wolfram was borderline angry now, and an angry Wolfram wasn’t good for his rest at night, so he tried to think seriously about the blond boy’s question.  
  
The problem was he couldn’t think about a situation where both Wolfram and Conrad would be in danger or needing his saving…  
  
"I can’t answer like this… give me an example!"  
  
It was then Wolfram’s turn to think.  
  
"Hmm… Let’s see… Okay! Conrad and I are both sinking down in a sand pit, with our arms and feet bound." There was a pause. "So, what do you do?"  
  
Yuuri gave the first answer that came to his mind: " Run in circles, shout, and panic?"  
  
Wolfram’s eyes burned a hole in his head. "Who do you save?" He articulated slowly.  
  
Yuuri backed away, raising placating hands. "Wait, wait, let me think about this." And the young king closed his eyes to concentrate and tried to imagine the situation. He’d really be desperate and the first answer he had given might have been the more truthful, but what if he had the power to save one?  
  
Yuuri couldn’t imagine his life without Conrad, he just couldn’t. But then in his mind he saw Conrad’s eyes, the way they would look thinking about a dead Wolfram…  "You should have let me die, Your Majesty," he would say. "You should have let me die and saved him instead." And Yuuri would do anything not to see this kind of pain in Conrad’s eyes. Beside he could not do this to Greta. What would he tell her if he let her become an orphan again?  
  
So the solution must be to let Conrad die, Yuuri thought… Yes, if I could save only one of them I would save Wolfram, because I could not bear to look at you if I had saved you instead, Conrad… Then Yuuri thought about implications: Wolfram would live and Conrad would die… A dead Conrad…and Yuuri’s heart constricted and his mind became blank.  
  
Wolfram looked at his fiancé’s closed eyes. He was grimacing, and Wolfram found it good that he was taking the question seriously. He needed this answer, this reassurance that he was the favourite, as he should be. Then he saw Yuuri’s face relax and find a peace. Did he have an answer? Then the black haired boy opened his mouth and spoke.  
  
"Love is a driving force but it is not unique. You can love two people very much, yet not in the same way. Yet you have asked a question and I shall answer it." His voice was calm and poised, and just by listening to it, Wolfram knew he was getting a full and truthful answer. "You cannot force love to be chosen, but if I have the power to do so, **I** will save you both… at the same time."  
  
And once his mind was so spoken, the Maou opened black, vertically slit eyes.  
  
  
\-----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN : What ? Okay… Wolfram didn‘t get the real answer either… But I believe that given a one or other ultimate choice, and having no other solution, Yuuri would save Wolfram, because he loves Conrad. For this reason I think that getting this answer is better than getting the truthful one for Wolfram.  



End file.
